warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cetus Wisp
Cetus Wisps are odd beings found hovering on the edge of most bodies of water in the Plains of Eidolon, and are also purchasable from The Quills for at the rank of Architect. Behavior Cetus Wisps are generally found on the banks of Gara Toht Lake and the smaller pools of landlocked water. When approached by a player Wisps will spend a few more moments hovering in the same location (for approximately 5 seconds), before floating up towards the sky and disappearing in a small burst of light. They will be deposited in the player's inventory should the player manage to grab it. Identified more as a loot pickup than a non-hostile NPC, they are widely used as a resource for crafting. Items that require Wisps as a component are Amp and Zaw components, Exodia arcanes, cosmetics, Gara's chassis and Revenant's systems. Blueprints Requiring Cetus Wisps Click to view the Blueprints requiring Cetus Wisps. *If max rank Arcane is to be achieved for each Arcane taken into consideration. Last updated: Tips *In addition to their reactive escape mechanism, Wisps will periodically despawn if located but not collected within a certain amount of time. This makes waiting for Smeeta Kavat's a risky venture. *As of players can obtain Wisps from Quill Onkko for at the rank of Architect. *Wisps show up as loot on the Plains. Therefore, , , and can be used to identify them, greatly reducing time used for searching. *Similar to resources, Wisp instances are spawned individually for each player. They can be picked up and marked without having them float away for other players. *Stealth abilities will not prevent wisps from escaping. and will not pick them up and players must manually collect the Wisp, given that Wisps also ignores the 3-meter universal vacuum. *Wisps can be picked up while in Archwing. Itzal allows players to quickly skim fly around using Cosmic Crush ability to suck up wisps. Loot Detector and Thief's Wit can be used when in archwing looking for Wisps. *Wisps can be picked up by the Chesa Kubrow. *Wisps can be encountered at any time of day, though much easier to see at night. *During the day, 3-4 Wisps will spawn across the entirety of the Plains. At night, the number of Wisps spawned will increase to 6-8. **It is possible for Gara Toht Lake to spawn up to 4, or even 5 at night. *Wisps have set spawn points and will choose from a subset of those to spawn at upon entering the Plains, after which no more Wisps will spawn for that session. To continue searching for more Wisps, players will have to spawn a new instance of the Plains. *An active Resource Booster or the periodical buff will double the number of Wisps picked up for the duration. Media Cetus Wisp.png|Easy to spot at night with their blue lights. Around the size of a datamass. cetus wisp.jpg|cetus wisp Cetus Wisp Spawn Locations.png|Cetus Wisp Spawn Locations (incomplete) Optimal_route.png|Cetus Wisp optimal farming route (optimised using genetic algorithm) WARFRAME - Cetus Wisp Farming Route Planning How to Farm Cetus Wisps! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) Cetus Wisps in Warframe- PoE farming guide Patch History *Moved Cetus Wisp spawn points a bit further away from water volumes in the NW corner of the Plains for gathering ease. *Quill Onkko has added a Cetus Wisp to his Offerings in Cetus. These can be purchased with Quill Standing for Architect level. *A special UI message is now displayed when picking up a Syndicate Medallion or Cetus Wisp (similar to Argon Crystal). *Picking up a Cetus Wisp now includes an FX. *Picking up a Cetus Wisp will now display the same special UI message like when you pick up an Argon Crystal. *Cetus Wisps added to Ghoul Bounties. *More than doubled the size of the Cetus Wisp pickup radius. This will allow you to obtain the Cetus Wisp from further away instead of needing to be right on top of it. *Fixed Cetus Wisps being updated while the game was paused -- this could lead to them escaping while you answered the phone. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Introduced. }} Last updated: de:Cetus-Irrlicht Category:Resources Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon